<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost by Squarepeg72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800942">Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72'>Squarepeg72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moving Pictures [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Department of Mysteries, Dreams, F/M, Ghosts, Stolen Moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another season, another dream and no closer to figuring out what started in the Room of Requirement. How long can Hermione be haunted by another woman’s life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moving Pictures [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49809941076/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Mia, hurry up. We have to get there before it closes…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you dare put her in that position, Padfoot…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you Remmi, but I have to do this…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mia, wait…”</em>
</p><p>Hermione sat up in bed as a sob caught in her throat. The dreams were getting worse. The closer to the anniversary of the final battle she got, the worse the dreams seemed to be.</p><p>The frustrating thing about all of it was that no one could offer her answers. Molly and Arthur had known and fought beside Sirius and Remus, but they could not remember Remus having a twin sister. Molly said something always felt foggy in her brain when she tried to remember certain things about “the boys.” A healer at St. Mungos told her that foggy memories could be a sign of removed memories, but to remove an entire life from so many people’s memories was painful for everyone.</p><p>She was headed for the Hall of Records tomorrow. She had special permission from the Minister to research lost memories and lost witches and wizards. She would be doing the research even without his permission. She had to find an answer before she lost her mind. Harry and Ron were both worried about her. Questions about obsession and taking breaks from research had dominated the last three times they had eaten lunch together.</p><p>She knew she wasn’t crazy. She dreamed of Sirius almost every night, but not as she knew him. She dreamed of him as he would have been when the Marauders were all young and alive. She had to stop this. There had to be an answer. Shuffling into the kitchen, Hermione decided that a cup of camomile tea was what she needed to get back to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>“Mia, love, wake up. We need to get ready to go back to the room.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Paddy, how are we going to get in Hogwarts? We aren’t students anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But, we still have the map and Dumbledore. He is making arrangements. If you are going to insist on trying this. I want it to be where we have the best chance of making it happen.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Room of Requirement will only give a place to practice. The runes and the time-turner have to be used in the Department of Mysteries, beside the Veil. Everything has to happen in just the right order.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If anything happens to you, Moony will kill me. He is barely tolerating the fact that we are getting married. “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Remmi loves us and worries too much. Everything is going to be fine.”</em>
</p><p>Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes as the last of her dreams faded. Now she had two more clues. Runes and a time-turner in the room with the Veil. What was the Order trying to do? Today, she needed to concentrate on proving that Mia Lupin-Black had even existed. Tomorrow, she would worry about what the Room or Requirement held for her.</p><p>After a quick shower and breakfast, Hermione apparated to the Ministry of Magic. She needed to get the book on Runes and the picture from her office before she headed to the Hall of Records. They were the only two objects she had that even said the Mia existed. “Nothing like trying to prove someone exists when the whole world tells you they don’t,” she huffed as she left her office and headed for a day of dusty records and wild dragon chases.</p><p>
  <em>“Love, wake up. You fell asleep studying.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have to get this right. Too many people depend on me getting it right.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come to bed. The runes will still be there in the morning. Please. Love, you need to sleep.” Sirius slid his hand along her shoulder and began to massage it. “You have been almost frantic since we lost the twins.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you see Molly? She is strong as on oak but crumpled into Arthur when they were told. What we are doing is not safe, magically or otherwise.” She turned to put her hand on Sirius’ cheek. “I can’t let that happen to anyone else. James and Lily are hiding, waiting for their baby. Hiding because he wants us all dead.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius bent and picked Mia up out of her chair at their table. “You are not going to save the world tonight, Mia. Let me help you sleep and then we can look at things in a new light tomorrow.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t have time to sleep. I have to make the runes tomorrow. We have lost enough time already.” She snuggled into the crook of his neck. “Remmi promised me he would be here to help after he searched the Hall of Records.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Moony always keeps his promises…”</em>
</p><p>Pain in her neck woke Hermione from a light sleep. She was sitting at a long table in the Hall of Records and must have fallen asleep while she was trying to find traces of Mia in the records of births and deaths from March 1960 and October 1981. Surely, in twenty-one years she left a mark somewhere. Rubbing her eyes, Hermione decided that she had done enough research for the day. A look at her watch told her that it was getting late and her stomach chimed in that it was past dinner time.</p><p>“I’d better put these back and pack up to go home,” she mumbled to herself. “The boys will be back from their latest assignment, and the goblin in charge of this room was very clear about how I was expected to leave this space. ‘Not a spine out of place. Every book has a place, and every place has a book.”</p><p>Picking up the large register of births and the small lantern, Hermione made her way to the shelf that the book had come from. She set the lantern on the floor, so she had both hands for setting the book back on the shelf. A glint of metal at the back of the shelf, behind the other books, caught her attention.</p><p>“Don’t do it.” Hermione tried to talk herself out of reaching for the sparkle. “There is no telling what it is and you don’t need any more questions.”</p><p>“Bloody hell, might as well.” Hermione reached back behind the books to grab the object that had caught the light. Cautiously, she pulled the small box into the light. “How long has this been here?”</p><p>“One thing at a time, trouble maker.” Hermione set the small box on the floor and returned the book to its proper place. “I swear that box was not there when I got the book off the shelf. Do I really want to know what is in it?”</p><p>Picking up the box, she looked at what she had found. Small and covered in what looked like a century of dust, she was holding something that looked like a small jewelry or memory box. “This is definitely not something that belongs in a hall full of books. Who could have put it there?”</p><p>Hermione set the small box on her research table and took a deep breath. “You’ll never know what you have until you open it up. What’s the worst it could do? It’s just a jewelry box.”</p><p>Carefully, she lifted the top of the box. A tarnished time-turner and several small, carved stones sat in the velvet lining of the box. “Bloody hell, please tell me it’s not hers.”</p><p>Hermione carefully cleared the dust from the top of the small box that held her treasure.</p><p>
  <em>One month more, my bride</em><br/>
<em>8 June 1981</em><br/>
<em>Be safe, be mine</em><br/>
<em>Come find me, Mia</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>